My Fear
by Pawpatrol4life
Summary: This is a backstory for Chase and his greatest fear is coming to get him and will put him and all he loves in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chase's POV_**

I was laying in my pup house when my alarm went off. I got up and went to wake up the pups. I walked over to Marshall's pup house since it was right next to mine.

"Marshall, it's time to get up buddy." I said shaking the Dalmatian's shoulder. "Five more minutes..." He mumbled to me and I shaked him a little harder. "Okay if you are not going to wake up by me being gentle then I will try something else." I said with a smirk.

I went into the Lookout to get my puppack. "If my megaphone won't wake Marshall up it will everyone else." I said to myself walking back to the fire pup's pup house. "TIME TO WAKE UP!!!!! I yelled and heard four thumps.

"CHASE!!" I heard a small Cockapoo yell. "WHY WOULD YOU USE YOUR MEGAPHONE YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T USE IT TO GET US UP ANYMORE!!!!" Skye yelled at me.

"No I didn't use the megaphone it was...uh.. Marshall!" I told the cute little Cockapoo...wait forget I said that..

"Oh well it sure sounded like you." She said glaring at me. "Um he made his voice deeper?" I said sheepishly.

"Oh so _Marshall_ used the megaphone huh? The pup who is still asleep!" Skye said pointing at the fire pup in his pup house next to us.

"Oh...uh..well...uh." I tried to think of another excuse but failed.

"Chase it's okay I will let you off the hook this time since I finally got you scared." She said walking away and laughing.

"I WASN'T SCARED!" I yelled witch made the aviator pup laugh even louder.

I turned around to see all the pups standing in front of me with the exception of a certain Dalmatian.

"Hi guys how's it going?" I asked knowing that they were mad about me using the megaphone.

"NO MORE MEGAPHONE!!!!!!!" They all yelled at me and walked away. I just went to try and wake Marshall up who somehow slept through all the yelling.

**AN: As you can see I have wrote a new story this one will focus on Chase a little more than the others ( like he needs it lol) but I will try to give everyone a role in this story.****_pawpatrol4life_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Marshall you. need. to. get. up." Chase said as he was pulling the Dalmatian out of his pup house.

"Okay!" Chase heard a cheerful Marshall say. "Wait, were you _pretending _to be asleep?" Chase asked quite upset that he missed breakfast to wake a pup who was_ pretending_ to be asleep.

Marshall nodded witch made Chase's jaw drop at how much time he had wasted. "Well I am going to go in the Lookout now, bye." Marshall said and tried to walk to the Lookout but tripped. "I'm okay!" He yelled then went into the Lookout. Chase was about to do the same but a giant crash made him freeze. "MARSHALL!" Chase heard followed by a sorry from Marshall.

"Okay now I am all alone don't want to go in the Lookout to see what Marshall did, so I guess I will just take a walk." Chase said to himself as he went on a walk.

Chase went on a walk to make him forget he was alone. Chase seemed to be afraid of nothing but there was two things he was afraid of. One: was the dentist and not many people knew it. Two: was a powerful person that was called Midnight Frost. The creature was actually a pup with black fur with white and blue streaks in his fur his right eye was black with a ice blue iris. The left one was white with a dark blue iris.

His power was that he could create blue and orange lighting he could also make ice and water. This fear nobody not even Ryder knew. Chase used to believe that Midnight Frost was just a legend but one night before Ryder adopted him he had a dad named Sheriff and a mom named Samantha but everyone called her Sam.

**_flashback_**

_Chase was playing tag with his dad. "Daddy can mommy play to?" Chase asked only two years old at the time. "I'll go see if mommy can play." Sheriff said and went to go get Sam._

Chase_ was waiting for his dad to get his mom when he saw a blue and orange glow coming from inside then he heard a scream that sounded like his mom!_

_ "Mommy, daddy!" Chase called his parents and didn't get a answer.__Then a lab appeared right in front of him. "You ran away while you can." The pup said in a voice that reminded him of Killer Frost in a show his parents watched called The Flash._

_"W-Who are you?" Chase asked trembling. "I am Midnight Frost and I will come after you when you least expect it." Midnight Frost said to the scared puppy._

_ "What happened to you?" Chase asked Midnight Frost.__"I was a pup around your age when I got powers that I couldn't control I killed many people and regreted it when I turned back to my original form." Midnight Frost answered the pup._

_"Anyways run while you can and never drop your guard and you never know I might just become a friend of yours without you even knowing." Midnight said and Chase ran away to a town called Adventure Bay._

**_end of_****_ flashback_**

Chase never saw his parents again and walked back to the Lookout crying because of the memory.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	3. Chapter 3

When Chase got back to the Lookout he went inside and saw that Marshall made a giant mess. "Okay was this Marshall's doing or a hurricane's? Chase asked looking at what happened. The elevator's glass was broken and the walls were covered in paint and the floor was so messy you might as well think there wasn't one.

"It was Mawshall." Zuma answered the German Shepherd. "Wow." Was all Chase could say then Rocky noticed something. "Chase were you crying?" He asked the German Shepherd. Chase looked in the mirror and saw tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were red.

"Yes I was crying." Chase confessed knowing that he couldn't hide it. "Chase why were you crying?" Skye asked him.

"It was a memory a bad one." He answered the Cockapoo. "What was the memory?" Rubble asked the German Shepherd.

"Well do you guys know the legend about Midnight Frost?" Chase asked and got nods in return. "What about him?" Zuma asked Chase.

"He isn't just a legend." Chase said "He is real." Chase told the pups and they looked nervous one more than the others.

"How do you know that he isn't a legend?" Skye asked and Chase answered.

"Because when I was two me and my dad were playing tag and I asked if my mom could play too. My dad went to go get her and I saw a blue and orange glow coming from inside and I heard a scream that sounded like my mom. I called my parents but didn't get an answer then Midnight Frost appeared in front of me and told me to run while I still can. I ran to Adventure Bay where Ryder adopted me I was happy to have a owner but sad because I never saw my parents again." Chase said while crying Skye walked over and hugged the crying German Shepherd.

"It's okay Chase." She said and licked his cheek. "T-Thanks S-Skye." Chase said while blushing. _'Skye licked me!' _Chase yelled in his mind.

All the pups were crying for Chase's loss and decided to help Chase if Midnight Frost attacks him again.

**AN: Pls review so I know how I am doing also tell me who you think Midnight Frost is.**

**pawpatrol4life**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Chase we decided that we will help pwotect you fwom Midnight Fwost if he attacks you." Zuma told the German Shepherd.

"Thanks guys!" Chase said calming down.

"Hey Chase do you happen to know who Midnight Frost is?" Rocky asked one of the pups got a nervous expression on their face.

"No I don't." Chase answered the mixed breed.

"I wondew who he is." Zuma said looking at the pups.

"No idea. Wait does anyone else know Midnight Frost?" Chase asked the pups.

"No."

"Never ever."

"Not that I know of."

"Nope!"

"..yes.."

As soon as Marshall said that everyone looked at him.

"What happened Marshall?" Skye asked the Dalmatian.

"When I was about four I was playing with Chase and our ball rolled away and I went to get it I was chasing the ball and caught it at the beach.

I was about to go back to the Lookout when a pup appeared in front of me. I recognized the pup from a legend in a book.

"Hello pup don't be afraid I am not after you." Midnight Frost told me.

"T-then who are you after?" I asked a little less scared than before.

"I was coming for a pup named Chase but I don't think it's time for me to come to get him just yet." Midnight Frost told the me.

Then Midnight Frost disappeared and I grabbed the ball and ran back to the Lookout."

"Wow Mawshall why did you not tell anyone?" Zuma asked the Dalmatian

"Because I was scared." Marshall replied.

"Marshall do you think that maybe you and Chase could tell us some stuff about Midnight Frost and see if we can figure out who he is." Skye said to the Dalmatian and he nodded.

"Wait instead of that why don't we look him up in a book?" Rocky suggested and everyone other than Skye and Zuma who went to see what Ryder was doing thought it was a good idea.

"Okay let's look." Chase said and got the book.

"Midnight Frost is a powerful pu-" Chase was about to say but got cut off by Ryder. "Paw patrol to the Lookout!"

"Okay looks like we will have to do this later." Chase said and ran to the elevator Marshall didn't crash this time.

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said

"Good thing you're here pups cause I got a call from Midnight Frost and he captured Zuma and Skye!!"

"WHAT!? IF HE HURTS ZUMA I WILL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!!! Rocky yelled scaring them a little bit.

"Same if hurts Skye he's dead!" Chase said agreeing with the Eco pup.

"Pups we need to find them!" Ryder said and then they got a call from Skye.

_"Ryder I know who Midnight Frost is he's-" _Skye said then her tag cut off.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Skye are you okay!" Chase yelled but got static in return.

"Okay pups I need..." "Chase, I need you and your drone to help search from the air since Skye isn't here."

"Chase is on the case!"

"Alright Paw patrol is on roll!" Ryder shouted and went down his fireman pole to his ATV. Chase went down the slide to his vehicle.

"Ruff ruff drone!" Chase shouted and told the drone to find Skye and Zuma.

**_Skye's POV_**

I was tied up with ropes just about to tell Ryder who Midnight Frost is when my tag cut off.

"Come on work!" I said while hitting my tag but it was hard because I was tied up.

"I wouldn't waste time Skye I cut the signal so you can't call anyone unless they are within half a mile from you." Midnight Frost told me as he walked in.

"Okay.." I said but then a question popped in my mind.

"Hey Midnight, is there a cure for your powers?" I asked the magical pup.

"Yes there is but I don't want it." He told me and walked away.

_"Sk-e w-er- a-e y-u?" _I heard Chase say through my tag it took me a little bit to understand what he was saying though.

"Chase I am in Foggy Bottom please hurry!" I told him in a whisper.

_"Okay we are on our way!"_ I heard him say clearly and I hung up.

_'Please hurry Chase, I need you.' _I thought and tried to find a way to get out.

**_Chase's POV_**

"Ryder, Skye is in Foggy Bottom!" I shouted to my leader.

"What about Zuma?" He asked me "Skye didn't say a thing about Zuma but I don't know why Ryder sir.

"Okay don't tell Rocky!" He told me in a tone that made me laugh.

_'Don't worry Skye we are on our way._' I thought and we raced into Foggy Bottom.

**_No one's POV_**

Chase and Ryder pulled up to an abandoned warehouse.

"Are you sure that they're here?" Chase asked the boy.

"Yes I was tracking Skye's tag from when she called us and this is the place she was before her puptag cut off. In this abandoned warehouse." Ryder said answering the German Shepherd's question.

They went inside the warehouse and heard a voice It sounded like.. "Skye?" Chase asked and the pup answered.

"Chase? Ryder? Is that you?" Skye asked the boy and the German Shepherd.

"Yes it is Skye we will get you out!" Chase told the small Cockapoo and started to untie her.

"Hello Chase, didn't expect to see you here." A voice said and Chase recognized it immediately.

"Midnight Frost! Why did you take them!" Chase asked the pup.

"Well I took _them _to get you here." Midnight Frost said and picked something up.

"Chase I know who he is he's-" Skye was about to say but Midnight Frost threw something at her and knocked her out.

"SKYE!! What did you do?!" Chase yelled at Midnight Frost.

"All I did was knock her out with a spell that will make her forget all that happened within an hour." Midnight Frost told the growling Shepherd.

"Who are you." Ryder asked Midnight Frost.

"You figure it out yourself." Midnight Frost said and teleported them back to the Lookout.

**At the Lookout**

"How did you guys get here!?!" Marshall asked when Chase, Skye, and Ryder appeared out of nowhere.

"Midnight Frost." Chase said as Skye was waking up.

"Guys what happened where is Zuma?" Skye asked and Chase told her everything.

"Okay enough talking we need to find him now!!!" Rocky yelled still upset.

"Guys I was thinking about Midnight Frost and I think I know who he is." Ryder said and everyone looked at him.

"Who do you think he is Ryder?" Skye asked the boy.

"... Zuma." Ryder said.

"WHAT!!! No he can't be a villain!!" Rocky yelled not wanting to believe it.

"But it makes sense Midnight Frost is a lab and the color of his lightning is blue and orange." Chase said and they all looked at him.

"What do you guys think?" Chase asked everyone else.

"It does make sense." Marshall and Skye said.

"Most likely." Rubble told them.

"Rocky what do you think?" Chase asked the mixed breed.

"I don't know." He told them.

"Guys I remember!" Skye said and everyone looked at the Cockapoo.

"Midnight Frost said there is a cure for his powers!"

"Really!!" Rocky said getting a little bit more excited.

"Also you're all right Zuma is Midnight Frost." When she said this Rocky's smile went away.

"Okay so we need to get that cure so Zuma will no longer be a villain and Midnight Frost will be gone for good?" Chase asked the pups and Ryder and they nodded.

"Okay let's go!" Chase said and then stopped.

"Where do we need to go exactly?" Chase asked the others.

"Check the book..." Rocky said still pretty upset.

"Okay Rocky." Marshall said and got the book.

"It says that the cure is in Barkingburg." Ryder said reading the book.

"Hey Rocky can I talk to you outside!" Chase asked the mixed breed.

"Fine.." He said and they walked outside.

**_Chase's POV_**

I called Rocky outside to ask him a few questions.

"Rocky why are you so worried about Zuma?" I asked him.

"Because he's my friend." He told me.

"But when Skye got stuck on Jake's Mountain you didn't act like this." I pointed out.

"Uh..."

"So what's up?" I said trying to act like Marshall to make this sorta funny.

"I don't know what to say." He told me.

_'There is just something I am thinking but I need to see if he gives me any hints.' _I thought looking at the mixed breed.

"Hey Chase I've always wondered do you like Skye?" That question made me go crazy.

"What no I mean she is really cute and kind and sweet..."

"So."

"Yes...now you tell me if you have fellings for Zuma." I asked him and he acted a little like I did but didn't admit anything.

"No I don't."

"Then why did you yell that you would kill Midnight if he hurt Zuma?" I asked wanting to know why.

"Rocky.. Rocky!"

"Fine fine yes I do is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes it was now let's go back to the Lookout so we can get the cure in Barkingburg." I said and we went back into the Lookout.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chase and Rocky came back in and saw Ryder telling Everest and Tracker that they were going to Barkingburg to get a cure for Zuma.

"Gracias por decirnos Ryder. Thanks for telling us." Tracker told the boy.

"Your welcome Tracker, bye." He responded to the jungle pup.

"Bye Ryder."

"Adios Ryder, bye."

They said and hung up. "Okay pups time to go to Barkingburg!" Ryder shouted and the pups nodded.

"Let's go!"

**_With Midnight Frost._**

Midnight had just teleported Chase, Skye, and Ryder back to the Lookout when he heard a voice from the shadows.

"Estoy espiando a los cachorros en este momento Medianoche." A pup said coming out of the shadows with a device in his paw.

_'That device is probably worthless. Also I can't understand a flipping word he is saying!' _Midnight Frost thought.

"Speak English Selva." Midnight said in a tone that could kill.

"Okay Medianoche. I am spying on the pups right now with my listening device." Selva told him a little nervous from Midnight's tone before.

_'Okay maybe it's not worthless.' _Midnight thought again and heard another voice.

"Come on Night don't treat him like that he isn't a just a piece of shi-" A Husky pup that came in behind Selva was about to say but Midnight Frost shot a lightning bolt at her almost hitting her.

"I told you two that I don't like it when you use bad words, right?" He asked and got nods. "So no more language, I am talking to you Frosty." He said to the pup in the corner that was looking herself over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"And also don't call me Night cause I know you have a crush on someone in the Paw patrol and his name is Marshall." He told Frosty and she blushed bright red.

"Jaja Frosty está enamorada!" Selva laughed at the blushing Husky.

"N-no I don't!" Frosty said and hit the laughing Spanish pup.

"Ow! You hit hard!" He yelled while trying to look at his device and getting a glare from Frosty.

"Okay okay i'm sorry geez." Selva said and she stopped glaring at him.

"Selva, Frosty stop!" Midnight Frost yelled at them and they stopped fighting.

"Selva, come here."

Selva walked shyly forward to his leader and Midnight whispered something in his ear.

"Está bien jefe, llamaré a Bunnyx." Selva said and walked off.

"Who is that?" Frosty questioned her leader.

"Do you remember Bunny Girl." Midnight said with a frown.

"Yes she was terrible."

"Bunnyx is training to be the next Bunny Girl and I think she will do good."

"Do you like her?" Frosty asked Midnight Frost.

"No I like her as a friend."

"Okay, who do you like?" She asked the lab again.

"I-i don't like anyone." He told her but his tone betrayed him.

"Okay." Frosty said and asked that question two times already and she thought she knew who Midnight Frost liked.

"Chicos ¡La patrulla de la pata sabe dónde está la cura!" Selva yelled running into the room.

"Whoa slow down Selva." Frosty told him.

"What is it? In English this time." Midnight told him and he nodded.

"I said that the Paw patrol know where the cure is!" Selva told them and their eyes widened.

"Oh non c'est pas bon!" Frosty yelled and Midnight and Selva looked at her.

"Sorry I speak French when I am nervous. I said oh no that's horrible!" Frosty told them and walked to a screen in another room and they nodded at her.

"Oh Medianoche, creo que el cachorro verde está enamorado de ti." Selva told Midnight Frost.

"What did you say?" Midnight asked and before Selva could reply Frosty called them over.

They looked at the screen and their eyes widened.

"We need more pups on our team, Selva call Bunnyx."

"I'm sorry Midnight she's not ready yet." Selva replied.

"Okay then I want you to train that pup I told you about to become Deathstorm."

"Okay but I don't know if he'll say yes."

_'I hope he __does.' _Midnight thought and he and Frosty teleported to Barkingburg.

**AN: Tell me what you think.**

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chase's _****_POV_**

We arrived in Barkingburg and looked at the book to see where the cure is.

"Pups the cure is in the castle." Ryder told us and we all jumped for joy and Skye pulled off a backflip.

_'Skye looks so cute when she's happy.' _I thought as I stared at the Cockapoo until Marshall noticed me.

"Chase why were you staring at Skye like that?" Marshall asked me when we were a good distance from Skye and Ryder.

"Isn't it obvious Marshall, Chase likes Skye." Rocky told the Dalmatian.

"Of course he does they're great friends." Marshall said and Rocky facepalmed.

"No Marshall Chase like likes Skye. He doesn't like her like a friend he is in love with her like you are in love with Everest." Rocky told Marshall and the Dalmatian blushed at his example.

"N-no I'm not." Marshall stuttered.

"Yeah you are." Rubble said joining our conversation.

"Uh well you like Sweetie!" Marshall told the Bulldog and Rubble blushed.

"N-no I don't!" Rubble told Marshall.

"I'm kidding Rubble...wait do you actually have a crush on her?"

"Well I will tell you if you tell us if you have a crush on Everest." Rubble told the now blushing Marshall.

"...Um...yes..." Marshall said in no more than a wisper.

"Okay the answer is yes I do." Rubble told us.

"You did a good job on hiding it." Rocky said.

"Thanks."

"Do you think Skye likes Chase back?" Marshall asked but before we could answer we heard Skye through our puptags.

_"Guys where are you? Ryder and I are already in the castle." _I heard Skye's beautiful voice say through our puptags.

"We're coming Skye we were just talking." Rocky told her.

_"Okay I was just worried about Cha- I mean I was worried about all you guys not just Chase um bye." _Skye said and hung up.

"Well I think she does." Marshall said and I blushed bright red.

"Seems like it." Rocky said and we headed towards the castle.

**_Sweetie's POV._**

"Princess there is a new gem that has arrived and I would like to show it to you before we but it in the jewel room." The Earl told the Princess and got a black and red gem out of his pocket.

"It is lovely Earl thank you for showing it to me." The Princess thanked him.

"Excuse me but may I take the gem to the jewel room?" I asked doing the puppy dog eyes.

"if the Princess says you can but be careful it's very powerful." The Earl warned me and asked the Princess if I could take the gem to the jewel room.

"Of course you can my precious poochie." The Princess said and gave me the stone.

"Thank you Princess!" I said and ran down the hallway.

"Yes Busby now I have the gem it's even prettier up close!" I told my Robo-minion and laughed and snorted at the end.

**_Ryder's POV._**

The other pups got to the castle and we walked in and the Princess told me that a powerful gem went missing after Sweetie said she would take it to the jewel room.

"I bet Sweetie tricked them so she could take the gem." Chase said and we all agreed.

"I bet you're right Chase." I said and told the pups to look for Sweetie.

"Okay let's split up into teams Chase, Rocky, and Marshall and me, Skye, and Rubble."

"Okay Ryder sir!"

**_Marshall's POV._**

We were looking for Sweetie when unsurprisingly I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are going you piece of shi-...wait Marshall?"

"Who are you?" Chase asked the pup in front of us.

"Oh her that's just my friend Frosty." We heard someone say and it was none other than Midnight Frost.

"Midnight Frost what are you doing here?" Chase said growling at the pup.

"You figure it out Chase."

"Why are you so evil now?" I said and everyone looked at me.

"Marshall don't question him!" Frosty said to me.

_'How does she know my name?' _I thought.

"How did you know Marshall's name when we bumped into you?" Rocky asked finally saying something.

"I will never tell _you_." She said and Midnight Frost teleported him and Frosty somewhere.

"Let's keep looking for Sweetie." Rocky said and we continued our search.

**_Sweetie's POV._**

I was running through the halls and I tripped over Busby and dropped the gem

I was about to get it when a tan paw grapped it first.

"Sweetie this gem is not yours you can't have it!" Chase said to me.

"Busted again."

Then the Princess and the Earl came and locked me in my pup house.

**_Chase's POV._**

"Thank you for getting the gem back Chase." The Princess told me and asked me to return the gem to the jewel room and I nodded.

"Your welcome your Princess-ness." I told her and went to go meet up with the others when I got a call from Ryder.

_"Chase! Midnight Frost and another pup named Frosty pupnapped Skye!"_

When Ryder said that I _froze._

_' No not again.' _I thought and ran to meet up with the others and put the gem up when I bumped into a pup she had bunny ears and pink and purple fur.

"Who are you?" I asked then noticed the gem was in her paw.

"My name is Bunnyx and I'm taking this gem."

"Why do you want the gem, Bunnyx?" I asked her.

"Oh you didn't know? This is the cure for our powers and now you don't have it." Bunnyx told me and disappeared.

"I have to tell Ryder!" I said and I ran to the others.

"Ryder! Ryder!"

"What is it Chase?" He asked me.

"The gem it's the cure!"

"Really!? Where is it?" Marshall asked me.

"Well a new villain named Bunnyx stole it." I told them then Frosty appeared in front of us.

"Hi Paw patrol."

"Frosty! What do you want?" I said growling at her.

"I just came to tell you that our friend Selva just pupnapped Everest and Tracker." Frosty told us and Marshall's face went pale which was weird that I could tell since his fur was white.

"Well bye!" Frosty said and disappeared.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Frosty's POV._**

"Hi Paw patrol." I said and they all turned to me and looked pretty angry at me.

"Frosty! What do you want?" Chase said growling at me.

"I just came to tell you that our friend Selva pupnapped Everest and Tracker." I said and watched Marshall's face pale which was a little upsetting to me.

"Well bye!" I said and disappeared well to them it looked like I disappeared I really teleported back to our base.

_

"Frosty you're back!" Selva said and hugged me.

"Good to see you too. Did you get Everest and Tracker?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sí, los conseguí." He told me but I didn't understand him.

"Um... What did you say?" I asked and he answered me.

"I said Yes, I got them." Selva told me and I smiled.

"Good job!" I said and walked into another room.

_

This room had a pup in it this pup was Skye.

"Hello Skye." I said and she looked at me.

"What do you want from me?" Skye asked me and I told her.

"Well Skye we brought you here so you can see when we have our friend Deathstorm burn the gem." I told her.

"But why did you take me?" She asked.

"You were the easiest to take." I told her getting tired of all her questions.

"Well I guess you're right... But you're not that bright." Skye told me I was confused at first but noticed what she meant.

**_Skye's POV._**

"... But you're not that bright." I said and picked up a bag of dust and threw some of the dust in the air. The dust covered the room and while Frosty was distracted I ran out the door that she forgot to shut.

I ran through the warehouse and hid as Frosty ran by looking for me.

_'I need to get Everest and Tracker!' _

I thought and looked to see if the coast was clear it was. I ran to the room I saw Midnight Frost put them in.

I entered the room carefully, I looked around but didn't see them anywhere.

"**That was a good try Skye!**" I heard someone say behind me.

I slowly turned around but saw no one there. I turned back around and saw a pup standing there. He was red and black and his eyes where pure black.

"W-who are you?" I asked the pup.

"**My name is Deathstorm but I won't hurt you I'm just pretending to follow them so I can get the cure.**" Deathstorm told me.

"Do you know where Everest and Tracker are?" I asked him but he didn't look happy.

"**Well... The truth is that they were never taken by Selva. Tracker is Selva and Everest is Frosty. But don't worry they are just under a spell.** **Also Selva means Jungle or Forest in Spanish so that was a giveaway if you know Spanish.**" Deathstorm told me.

"Wow I didn't expect that. Do you know who Bunnyx is?" I asked the pup.

"**...Um she's you...**" Deathstorm told me and I was shocked.

"I-i'm Bunnyx? I'm a villain!?!" I yelled a bit to loudly.

"**Skye! Follow me!**" Deathstorm called me and ran to the shadows and I followed.

"**Be quiet.**" He told me and walked out.

"Deathstorm! Do you know where Skye is?" I heard Midnight Frost say.

"**No I saw her come in here but she left before I got here.**" I heard Deathstorm say.

"Okay, we'll keep looking for her." Midnight said and left the room.

"**That was a close one!**" Deathstorm said and I came out of the shadows.

"It was! Hey Deathstorm?"

"**Yes?**"

"Who are you?" I asked the pup and his answer shocked me even more than I already was.

"**Well Skye**** my name is...Rocky**"

"Rocky?! Really!?!" I said and Deathstorm turned back to Rocky.

"Yep it's me Skye, I'm going to help you get out of here." Rocky told me and we carefully walked out of the room and towards the exit.

We made it out of the warehouse and went back to Adventure Bay.

When we got to the Lookout nobody was there yet.

"I guess I should call them." Rocky said and called Ryder.

_"Ryder here."_

"Ryder I got Skye back we are waiting at the Lookout."

_"Really!?! We're on our way Ryder out."_ Ryder said and hung up.

Now we wait.

**_**

**AN: Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**_Pawpatrol4life._**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**AN: So sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

**_Chase's POV_**

"Okay pups" Ryder looked at us, "We all know that Skye has been pupnapped and Bunnyx has the cure." He told me, Rocky, Rubble, and Marshall.

"Yes Ryder sir." I said to our leader. "Maybe they put her somewhere in the castle." Marshall said.

"Hmm Rocky, Chase." We looked at Ryder, "You two look in the castle just in case Marshall's right." We nodded and went to search for her.

* * *

Me and Rocky decided to split up to cover more ground. "Hmm if I were a villain where would I hide." I said to myself.

I walked around the castle and still no sign of Skye. I was walking out of the castle when I saw Sweetie taking the crown out of the corner of my eye.

_'How did she get out? The Princess must've let her out early.' _I thought running over. "Sweetie! Put the crown back!" I yelled and she looked at me. "Really? You really think after all this time of knowing me you think that I'm going to listen to you?" She said and laughed with a snort at the end and ran down the halls.

I saw the Princess and the Earl walking over and gasping when they saw the crown missing... again.

"Where's the crown?" The Earl exclaimed and the Princess noticed me.

"Chase!" She called to me, "Do you know where the crown is?" She asked.

"Yes Sweetie stole it." I said and the Princess had a look of confusion on her face. "But I haven't let her out yet." She said. _'But...how did she get out?" _

"That's strange. I'll see if I can find her. I said and ran off to find her.

* * *

**_Sweetie's POV_**

I looked around my pup house to see if I could find a way to get out. _'I need to get the crown or she's gonna destroy me.' _I thought and looked at Busby.

"Busby, do you know how to get out of here?" I asked my toy. He didn't answer me.

"Of course he didn't answer, he's a toy!" I yelled and Busby started glowing.

_"Sweetie! Do you have the crown yet?" _A voice spoke from my toy. Knowing exactly who it was a answered.

"Not yet... I'm uh well trapped in my pup house.." I said and I could tell that she was getting annoyed with me.

_"Can't you go one day without getting put in your pup house?! Well I can just get you out." _The voice said and my pup house door opened.

_"You better not fail again." _She said and Busby stopped glowing. "Now I can get the crown!" I said and ran into the castle.

* * *

I ran over to the crown and put it in my pup pack. "Sweetie! Put the crown back!" I heard a certain annoying German Shepherd shout. "Really? You really think after all this time of knowing me you think that I'm going to listen to you?" I said and laughed then I ran down the halls.

I kept running then stopped I don't know why but something told me to stop.

That was a mistake cause when I stopped Chase caught me in his net. "Gotcha Sweetie." He told me.

"I'll never get the crown.." I whispered to myself and Chase brought me to the Princess and she locked me up in my pup house.

I looked around to see if anyone was there after seeing it was all clear I tapped Busby's helmet three times and he glowed again.

_"Please tell me you got it." _The mysterious voice said.

"Well m-"

"Call me by my name!" She yelled scaring me a little bit. "Well Lilith, I got the crown but Chase, that pup I told you about, got it back..."

_"Sweetie! You need to be more careful! Just listen to me and follow my instructions." _Lilith told me and she told me her evil plan.

* * *

**_No one's PO_****_V_**

Chase went back to Ryder and told him that he couldn't find Skye anywhere in the castle.

"Hmm maybe we should try-" Ryder was cutoff by his pup pad ringing.

Noticing that it was Rocky calling Ryder answered quickly.

"Ryder here." He said. _"Ryder I got Skye back we are waiting at the Lookout."_

"Really!? We're on our way Ryder out." Ryder said and hung up.

"Guys! Rocky found Skye!" Ryder said and the pups howled for joy none louder than Chase.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!!" Chase yelled.

"You got it Chase!" Ryder said and they boarded the Air Patroller and started their flight to Adventure Bay.

* * *

Sweetie was standing at the edge of her pup house with the Princess in front of her.

"I don't know how you keep getting out." The Princess said to Sweetie while putting her in her pup house.

Once the Princess left Sweetie went to the back other pup house and opened the hidden hatch that Lilith told her about.

She went inside and found a room with a bunch of computers in it. The computer on the far left side of the room was turned off.

Sweetie walked over to that computer and turned it on. The screen didn't come on only a message appeared on the screen.

"This computer is a special one. You can do almost anything with it. All the computers can hack into any camera or any thing electric. They can hack into planes, cars, and towers." Sweetie read. She looked at the computers and got to work on Lilith's evil plan.

* * *

**AN: Like I said at the beginning of this chapter I'm so sorry for the long wait. I got busy and some of my friends came to my house and last I got writers block.**

**Well**** I'll try to write more chapters for my other stories and this one as soon as possible.**

**_Pawpatrol4life._**


End file.
